Paradox
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Karena kasih sayang selalu menemukan celah di antara perbedaan. Sasuke-Hinata dan beragam hal di seputar dunia mereka. Only for SasuHina diehard fans.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Rain**

Hujan di musim panas saat mereka SD, Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar saat Hinata mengenakan jas hujannya yang berwarna cerah. Mereka suka bergandengan tangan sepulang sekolah meski hujan deras menyirami bumi. Boots tahan air berwarna merah, menyusun langkah yang seirama. Mereka tak suka bicara, Hinata terlalu malu untuk membuka mulut, Sasuke lebih suka menyimpan kata.

Saat beranjak remaja, Sasuke selalu mengingatkan Hinata untuk membawa payung. Setiap selesai makan malam, Sasuke sengaja menunggu ramalan cuaca di program berita pukul delapan sebelum ke kamar untuk belajar.

Saat Hinata mulai mengenal cinta, Sasuke berdiri di luar coffee shop dalam hujan. Payung besar berwarna gelap mewakili warna hatinya yang mulai kesepian. Matanya tidak lepas dari senyum cerah Hinata yang duduk berhadapan dengan orang lain. Dalam kehangatan coffee shop beraroma manis, Hinata bahagia saat kencan dengan pemuda ceria yang sangat berbeda dari Sasuke.

Saat hampir lulus SMA, Hinata berdiri di bawah pohon, berteduh dari terpaan angin yang juga menyertai hujan deras di bulan November yang dingin. Hanya ada air mata hangat yang mengalir di wajahnya, karena akhirnya Hinata juga mengenal patah hati. Sasuke datang dengan payung besar berwarna putih, warna yang mewakili awal baru bagi mereka berdua.

Saat Hinata menjadi seorang istri, dia berbagi selimut bersama orang tercintanya di malam bulan Desember. Hujan salju yang turun beberapa hari sebelum Natal tidak digubris. Hanya berbagi hangat di atas ranjang sederhana yang menyebar tawa bahagianya. Suara sanshin Okinawa mendayu pelan dari CD player, Hinata selalu suka menatap mata gelap suaminya yang terlihat cerah saat cuaca mendung. Warna gelap yang bagi Hinata setia, begitu sabar dan menenangkan.

Apartemen tempat mereka tinggal berlantai kayu, di pintu utama terpatri angka 2723, bukan nomor sebenarnya. Tapi jika 27 dijumlahkan dengan 23, maka nomor apartemen mereka yang sebenarnya akan muncul. Angka emas yang sering mereka rayakan meski belum 50 tahun menikah. Di sisi kanan pintu, satu papan kayu mungil menjelaskan siapa penghuni apartemen sederhana yang nyaman.

Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2. Universe**

Banyak orang menganggap alam semesta luas dan tak terbatas. Bagi Sasuke, alam semesta indah karena tak terbatas. Banyak orang melihat keatas saat ingin sejenak melupakan kegiatan harian yang menjemukan untuk menikmati langit, Sasuke cukup melihat ke sampingnya. Banyak orang suka menggunakan teropong untuk menanti keajaiban langit, Sasuke hanya perlu matanya.

Karena bagi Sasuke, rambut gelap Hinata adalah langit malam, mata Hinata adalah bulan, kulit pucat Hinata seindah bimasakti, senyumnya yang cemerlang adalah bintang jatuh, pipinya yang bersemu merah adalah langit senja, air mata sedihnya menghadirkan perasaan sendu seperti hujan, pelukannya adalah sinar hangat matahari.

Bagi Sasuke, Hinata adalah alam semesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3. Pink**

Warna favorit Hinata saat anak-anak adalah pink. Kotak bento, sepatu, kaos kaki, tas mungil untuk membawa bentonya, semua berwarna pink.

Kemudian setelah mengenal Naruto, dia juga mulai menyukai warna orange. Di mata Hinata, orange dan pink tidak terlihat serasi. Kadang, dia sengaja melupakan pink demi mengenakan rok orange. Saat melihat ke cermin, Hinata tidak melihat dirinya sendiri, hanya ada gadis pemalu yang tidak sesuai mengenakan warna orange. Hinata akhirnya kembali ke warna favoritnya yang lebih manis, pink.

Kemudian Sasuke bilang padanya bahwa dia benci warna pink karena membuatnya muak. Bulan April ketika Hanabi ulang tahun, kamarnya dipenuhi warna pink yang telah di-packing. Tapi Hinata tidak menghadiahkan adiknya benda-benda berwarna pink yang dulu jadi kesayangannya. Dia hanya perlu menyingkirkan pink agar menyisakan tempat ekstra di kamarnya untuk warna biru gelap, warna lain selain hitam yang disukai Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4. Fireworks**

Setiap kali festival musim panas diramaikan dengan kembang api, Sasuke selalu mengingat ciuman pertamanya dengan Hinata. Keinginan besar yang tersimpan lama hingga akhirnya terwujud. Keindahan saat akhirnya Hinata menerima bentuk kasih dari Sasuke, seindah percikan warna kembang api yang paling megah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5. Ghost**

Sasuke tidak percaya hantu. Hinata takut hantu. Naruto pura-pura berani. Sakura tidak suka membicarakan hantu.

Halloween yang dirayakan dengan tema hantu, bagi Sasuke membosankan. Tapi saat Hinata bilang jika dia mati, dia akan menghantui Sasuke, Uchiha yang tidak percaya hantu itu tidak keberatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6. Tomato**

Sasuke suka menyantap tomat, dia lebih suka jika tomatnya datang dari kebun Hinata. Karena rasa tomat dari kebun Hinata jauh lebih lezat.

Sasuke suka menyantap tomat, karena dia jadi punya alasan untuk ngobrol bersama Hinata.

Sasuke suka menyantap tomat, karena tomat sederhana, seperti Hinata yang tidak perlu benda mewah untuk terlihat istimewa. Tomat tidak palsu, warna luar dan dalamnya selalu sama, seperti wajah cantik Hinata dan hati Hinata yang menawan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7. Yukata**

Pertama kali Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan yukata, gadis sepuluh tahun itu memilih pola ikan mas. Rambut pendeknya dihiasi jepit rambut cantik berbentuk cherry. Geta mungil diseret karena Hinata belum terbiasa.

Musim panas lima tahun kemudian, Hinata mengenakan yukata ungu pucat yang polos, obi kuning cerah dan rambut sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai, pita kecil menghiasi warna gelap rambutnya.

Musim gugur tujuh tahun kemudian, Sasuke menanti Hinata yang mengenakan yukata tipis, berjalan pelan di kamar temaram. Dari semua pola dan warna yukata yang pernah Sasuke lihat dikenakan Hinata, dia paling gugup saat melihat Hinata dengan yukata putih. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengar debar jantungnya yang memburu saat duduk di atas futon ganda yang digabung di malam pernikahan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8. Graduation**

Naruto tidak ragu menangis. Sakura sibuk memeluk teman-temannya. Ino mengambil beberapa foto. Chouji merencanakan malam perayaan di restoran barbeque bersama sensei favoritnya dan Shikamaru, sahabat dekatnya. Kiba ingin segera pulang karena tidak suka melodrama dan upacara perpisahan yang diadakan di aula sekolah benar-benar membosankan untuknya. Shino harus segera membereskan barang-barangnya karena dia telah diterima di universitas unggulan.

Sasuke hanya diam, sadar bahwa akhir menandakan sebuah awal. Dia tahu mulai sekarang dia bisa bebas menunjukkan perasaannya pada Hinata. Sasuke tahu dia bisa menyebut nama Hinata tanpa tambahan kata lain. Dia tahu Hinata tidak lagi punya alasan untuk menolak kencan dengannya. Karena setelah hari itu, Hinata bukan lagi seorang sensei bagi Sasuke yang telah lulus. Tak ada lagi hubungan guru dan murid yang mencegah Sasuke mengejar wanita impiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9. Death**

Karena kematian seindah kelahiran. Warnanya bukan hitam atau putih. Juga bukan gelap atau terang. Kematian hanyalah sebuah pintu yang membawa kita pada hal baru yang tidak kita kenali.

Kematian berarti meneruskan hidup, melanjutkan apa yang sempat terhenti karena kematian seseorang. Setelah Itachi mati, Hinata menjadi Hyuuga lagi. Tapi Sasuke tidak membiarkan hal itu bertahan lama, karena Sasuke akan membuat nama Uchiha tetap melekat di nama Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai, ini saya lagi, SasuHina lagi.**

**Dari setiap nomor antara satu dan yang lainnya tidak berhubungan. Kalaupun ada, pasti saya kasih tau. **

**Oia, 2723 itu tanggal ulang tahun Hinata dan Sasuke, kalau dijumlahkan jadi 50 ^^' semua juga bisa ngitung ya...**

**Silahkan review... Kritik, ide, pertanyaan, saran dan flame-nya saya tunggu...**

**v^^v**

**-rb-**


	2. Chapter 2

**10. Azure**

Kadang Sasuke merasa, Hinata menyukai warna biru laut karena mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Kadang Sasuke merasa, tidak cukup baginya memiliki Hinata di pelukannya bila matanya yang bersih selalu terlihat hampa. Kadang Sasuke merasa, tidak selesai masalah peliknya meski Naruto telah mati setelah pisau tajam dihunuskan Sasuke ke jantungnya. Kadang Sasuke merasa, dia perlu membuka pintu baru di hati Hinata, mengisinya dengan satu nama saja, namanya. Kadang Sasuke merasa, warna biru adalah warna yang membuatnya membenci Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11. Circle**

Naruto tetap tertawa meski Sakura mendorongnya dengan kasar. Dari kejauhan, Hinata menahan rasa sedihnya.

Hinata bersemu merah saat Naruto menyapanya ramah. Dari kejauhan, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menekan rahang kuat-kuat, dan emosi merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke berdiri diam dan menanti Hinata di gerbang utama sekolah. Dari jendela kelas, Sakura berharap dia bisa menjadi gadis Hyuuga yang pemalu dan menjadi orang yang dinantikan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum saat berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang baru masuk ke kelas. Dari tempatnya duduk, Naruto menunjukkan kemarahan dengan berteriak. Sasuke acuh, Sakura marah, Hinata bersedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12. Hair**

Warnanya kadang terlihat lebih gelap, lebih sering berkilau. Setiap kali angin berhembus, tercium aroma bunga ketika rambut panjangnya menari.

Sasuke hanya tahu satu hal, Hinata perlu mengikat rambutnya, karena rambut gelap yang panjang itu membuatnya susah konsentrasi di kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**13. Box**

Tak ada kotak yang bisa menampung perasaan cinta mereka yang terlarang.

Hinata duduk di samping Naruto, tapi hatinya merindukan Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk bersama Sakura, tapi matanya selalu menatap ke arah wanita yang akan segera menikah dengan sahabat baiknya.

Makan malam yang merupakan malam reuni kecil antara tiga bersahabat Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura, juga malam yang mempertemukan Hinata pada orang yang bersamanya di tahun-tahun Naruto bersama Sakura, juga malam yang mempertemukan Sasuke pada wanita yang menahan hatinya di tangan mungil yang sebentar lagi dihiasi cincin dari kotak berlapis beludru yang disimpan Naruto di saku jas-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**14. Job**

Sakura mengisi posisi administrasi karena otaknya yang cerdas. Ino mengisi posisi sebagai kasir karena sikapnya yang ramah dan wajah cantik. Tenten mengisi posisi Customer Service karena ahli menghadapi keluhan kostumer. Temari memegang posisi supervisor karena tak ada yang berani melawannya. Hinata menunggu bagian perlengkapan tidur yang sepi karena sifatnya yang pemalu. Tapi lorong sepi yang letaknya di bagian belakang supermarket luas, justru sangat disukai gadis Hyuuga itu karena dia bisa leluasa ngobrol bersama Sasuke yang bekerja di bagian perlengkapan mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15. Disloyal (Box part 2)**

Hinata sering terlambat menyajikan makan malam. Hinata sering gugup saat Naruto masuk kamar. Hinata sering tidak menjawab telepon saat Naruto menghubunginya.

Naruto hanya berpikir, mungkin istrinya perlu keluar rumah lebih sering karena tinggal di rumah luas pasti membosankan.

Naruto hanya yakin, Hinata bertemu dengan teman-teman yang tidak dia kenal.

Naruto hanya tahu, wanita yang tengah mengandung kadang punya kebiasaan yang diluar kebiasaan aslinya.

Naruto percaya, Hinata akan kembali seperti Hinata yang dia kenal, dia kasihi dan dia cintai setelah bayi mereka lahir.

Naruto bahkan tidak mempertanyakan mata hitam putra pertamanya. Naruto tetap bungkam karena dia tahu, jika dia membuka mulut, dia akan kehilangan Hinata lebih cepat.

Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan istrinya, jika dia bisa menunda kepergian Hinata dengan menutup mulut, akan dia lakukan meski dia selalu bersedih setiap kali menatap warna gelap yang bukan biru atau putih di mata Uzumaki Minato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**16. Shadow**

Bayangan yang terus mengikuti Hinata tidak hanya melukiskan sosok wanita yang sering ceroboh. Bayangan yang dimiliki Hinata bernafas dan memiliki nama. Bayangan yang setia mengikuti meski cahaya redup. Bayangan yang selalu diam tanpa kata dan terus mengagumi. Bayangan yang meski telah berkali-kali menerima hukuman dari pihak berwajib karena mengganggu Hinata, tetap ada dan selalu kembali. Bayangan yang pada akhirnya dilihat Hinata. Bayangan yang kemudian tidak ingin melepas Hinata setelah Hinata menerimanya. Bayangan yang akan berkeliaran di saat malam, menghapus semua orang khususnya pria yang berani mendekati sumber cahaya sang bayangan, Hyuuga Hinata.

Di headline surat kabar keesokan paginya, Uchiha Sasuke menjadi buronan setelah membunuh seorang rekan kerja Hinata yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**17. Sister**

"Dia adikmu," Mikoto menjelaskan pada putranya yang baru berusia enam tahun. Sasuke memandang gadis mungil yang terus menunduk, matanya yang putih terlihat berbeda dari anggota keluarga yang lain. Sasuke tidak minta adik perempuan, saudaranya hanya satu, Itachi.

"Dia saudaramu juga," Itachi menyampaikan pada Sasuke agar adiknya mau mengajak adik perempuan mereka bermain dan berhenti mengganggunya yang perlu belajar.

"Dia adik perempuanmu," Fugaku mendorong bahu Hinata, memberi Sasuke satu benda lagi yang perlu dia bawa ke sekolah selain kotak bekal meski sudah remaja dan bukan lagi murid SD.

"Dia adik yang diadopsi" Sasuke bilang pada seluruh keluarga. "Kami tidak ada hubungan darah," lanjutnya, menjaga Hinata di pelukannya, tidak ingin melepas anak perempuan yang seumur hidup dia hindari, tapi justru mengikatnya pada perasaan yang lain. "Jadi aku bisa menikahinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**18. Sweets**

Alasan kenapa Sasuke benci makanan manis adalah karena Hinata selalu lupa padanya saat sibuk memilih cemilan manis untuk acara nonton bareng bersama adiknya, Hanabi, di rumah.

Alasan kenapa Hinata suka makanan manis adalah karena Sasuke akan menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang jarang dia tunjukkan. Hanya Hinata yang bisa membuat Uchiha arogan itu, ngambek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**19. Breathing **

Hangat dan pelan. Teratur dan tenang.

Hinata baru sadar nafasnya bukan satu-satunya pertanda bahwa dia hidup. Tapi sentuhan Sasuke yang hangat, tutur kata yang pelan, perasaan yang teratur dan tak sembarangan, dan mata hitam yang tenang.

Hangat dan lembut. Sunyi dan melegakan.

Sasuke rela terus membuka matanya agar bisa melihat Hinata bernafas dalam tidurnya yang tenang. Kelelahan yang selalu dia sembunyikan perlahan terhapus saat Sasuke terus membelai kening yang tertutup poni. Wanita yang menjadi ibu dari putra mereka, tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah manisnya bahkan saat tidur.

Insomnia jadi sahabat Sasuke, karena mendengar nafas sunyi Hinata yang tertidur membangun rasa lega di hatinya. Nafas hangat yang menekan lembut kulit wajahnya saat dia mendekat pada wanita yang begitu dia cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**20. Fly**

Hinata tidak perlu sepasang sayap untuk terbang. Asal ada Sasuke di sisinya, dia tidak akan lagi peduli bahkan jika Naruto memilih Sakura, bahkan jika Neji marah dan membencinya, bahkan jika Hiashi lebih memilih Hanabi daripada dirinya, bahkan jika Hanabi acuh dan tak membutuhkannya.

Hinata bahagia meski dunia mengunci kebahagiaan untuk Hinata, karena Sasuke selalu memberi dunia baru dimana terbang tidak membutuhkan sayap. Hanya ada tangannya yang kuat, menjaga keseimbangan saat Hinata berusaha membuktikan dirinya mampu bertahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**21. Chocolate**

Saat Valentine, Neji menerima paket coklat cantik berukuran besar. Neji tahu coklat pemberian Hinata kali ini bukan buatannya sendiri. Hinata membeli paket coklat Valentine yang berpita dengan rasa yang terlalu manis.

Neji berpikir, Hinata tidak lagi menghabiskan waktunya di dapur untuk membuat coklat. Neji juga berpikir, mungkin cuaca Februari membuat Hinata terserang flu dan dia hanya punya tenaga untuk membeli dan tidak membuat. Tapi Neji juga punya pikiran untuk menanyakannya pada Uzumaki, mungkin tahun ini Hinata akhirnya punya keberanian untuk memberikan si pirang coklat buatannya.

Tanggal 14 Maret saat suara bel di pintu utama rumah keluarga Hyuuga berbunyi, Neji tidak menyangka akan bertatapan muka dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri dengan buket bunga di tangan, mengaku sebagai pacar adik sepupunya, Hyuuga Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**22. Perfect**

Semua tahu bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke di kelas. Semua mengakui prestasi Uchiha Sasuke di sekolah. Semua mengenal Uchiha Sasuke datang dari keluarga terhormat. Semua mengerti Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapat perhatian utama.

Tak ada yang tahu Uchiha Sasuke juga bisa lemah saat Hinata hanya memberinya sedikit senyum lalu berjalan menjauh menuju sudut ruangan untuk berdiri bersama Kiba yang dihindari banyak orang karena bicaranya yang kasar, Shino yang menurut banyak orang aneh, Naruto yang dikenal sebagai biang onar, Shikamaru yang pemalas, Chouji yang hanya tahu makan, atau Gaara yang anti sosial.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa keinginan Uchiha Sasuke hanya satu, dia hanya ingin Hinata melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**23. Father**

Sasuke menghapus air mata di pipi putrinya, membelai pelan rambut panjang yang lembut. Dia sadar putrinya paling lemah diantara teman-temannya, tapi Sasuke tidak akan membentuk putrinya menjadi seperti kebanyakan anak-anak yang lain. Karena Sasuke tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan Fugaku atau Hiashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya kasihan sama Naruto di Disloyal. Gomen, Naruto-san. **

**Trus... kalo ada yang mau mengembangkan ide dari Paradox jadi fic juga saya persilahkan, mari ramaikan archive Naruto dengan SasuHina!! Viva!! **

**-rb-**


	3. Chapter 3

**24. Angel**

Saat semua anak mengambil kertas bersih untuk memulai membuat gambar, Sasuke mencari warna paling tepat untuk mewakili imajinasinya.

Sayang, kesederhanaan warna putih tidak terlihat di atas kertas putih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**25. Cry**

Waktu Hinata jatuh dari ayunan, dia hanya diam memperhatikan darah yang mengalir dari lukanya. Waktu Hinata didorong seorang anak laki-laki karena tidak menurut, dia tidak melawan. Waktu Bu Guru tidak suka karena Hinata diam, dia tidak bersedih. Waktu ayahnya datang terlambat saat menjemputnya pulang, Hinata tidak merasa takut.

Hinata hanya menangis karena Sasuke terlalu baik padanya saat semua orang mengesampingkan Hinata dan tidak mempedulikannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**26. Sunny Place **

"Err... harusnya aku yang duduk di dekat jendela," Naruto bilang. "Kau duduk di depan," katanya lagi.

Sasuke tetap menempati kursi yang pernah ditempati Naruto, tidak ingin memberikannya kesempatan untuk menguasai kursi emas yang menerima banyak sinar matahari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**27. Serendipity**

Sebulan sebelum pernikahannya, Sasuke yang terjebak di kemacetan melihat Hinata menyebrangi jalan bersama beberapa murid TK dari tempatnya mengajar.

Seminggu kemudian, Sasuke melihatnya lagi di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki di sisi jalan.

Dua hari setelah itu, Hinata duduk di bus shelter, meneduh dari hujan.

Lima hari setelah hari itu, Sasuke melihat Hinata lagi di bus shelter yang sama, membaca buku saat menanti bus.

Malamnya, Sasuke punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Hinata. Hinata yang telah banyak berubah, Hinata sama yang pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta, masih membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Tepat dua minggu sebelum pernikahan, Hinata menghilang.

Sasuke mengunjungi area dimana dia sering melihatnya, menunggu berjam-jam di bus shelter sama, pergi ke tempatnya mengajar, namun Hinata tetap tidak ada.

Setelah empat hari mencari, Sasuke akhirnya melihat Hinata lagi di dekat pagar rumahnya, tersenyum dan menantinya pulang.

Hinata datang hanya untuk mengantarkan contoh gaun yang akan dia kenakan di acara resepsi pada Mikoto. Setelah urusannya selesai, dia pulang dengan taksi, menolak niat baik Sasuke yang ingin mengantarnya pulang.

Sasuke berdiri melihat mobil yang membawa Hinata, menjauh. Hati yang terasa kosong semakin membuatnya mengenal sepi.

Setelah itu, Hinata menghilang lagi. Menurut rekan kerjanya, Hinata ditransfer ke Kyoto, dimana kebanyakan anggota keluarganya juga tinggal.

Dua jam sebelum upacara pernikahan, Sasuke menghilang.

Calon istrinya menangis sendu. Semua Uchiha diam, mereka tahu apa yang tengah terjadi.

Uzumaki Hinata, janda dari Uzumaki Naruto adalah jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**28. Ebony and Ivory**

Karena hitam paling menonjol di antara putih.

Karena putih paling cemerlang di antara hitam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**29. Water and Fire**

Hinata selalu terlihat tenang dan sunyi. Tapi keinginannya untuk membahagiakan orang lain sekuat api yang tak kenal padam.

Sasuke selalu terlihat kuat dan tak tersentuh. Namun hatinya begitu lemah dan mudah terpengaruh.

Hinata adalah air yang memiliki ketahanan api.

Sasuke adalah api dengan hati seperti air yang selalu berubah tergantung bentuk wadahnya.

Hinata membuka hati untuknya. Sasuke butuh pegangan.

Saat Hinata tersenyum hanya untuknya di antara keramaian, Sasuke tahu dia telah menemukan jalan pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**30. Reflection**

Berdiri di hadapan jendela yang hanya menghadirkan gelap suasana malam, Sasuke mengingat lagi bayangan Hinata yang merengkuhnya dari belakang. Terus-menerus memohon padanya untuk tidak pergi.

Sasuke menolak wajah tersenyum yang membalas tatapannya, pantulan dirinya yang bahagia di jendela tidak seistimewa pemandangan yang ada di belakangnya. Dimana Hinata tertidur dengan piyama Sasuke yang kebesaran. Pipinya masih terlihat lembab karena air mata.

Setiap kali Hinata sedih dan datang membawa masalah cintanya dengan Naruto, Sasuke selalu menjadi perlindungan yang Hinata cari.

"Ini kamarku, harusnya aku yang memohon padamu untuk tetap tinggal," Sasuke berbisik pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**31. Out Of Character**

_'Love you even more in each moment I breath'_

Hinata termangu melihat layar ponselnya, rona merah berawal dari pipi perlahan merambat ke seluruh wajah. Suasana kelas yang ribut, mendadak sepi di dunia Hinata.

Di bagian belakang kelas, Sasuke membiarkan senyum arogan terpajang di wajahnya, menatap report di layar ponsel, 'Message Sent'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**32. Folklore **

Terdengar hingga ujung dunia, cerita yang disampaikan dari generasi ke generasi. Tentang iblis yang menculik putri cantik sang penguasa langit.

Hutan dimana suara tawa saling memantul tapi tak berwujud. Pohon-pohon tinggi memblokir cahaya matahari. Temperatur udara yang dingin meski waktu masih bergerak dengan matahari yang bersinar terang.

Hanya ada satu tempat dimana semua berawal. Di danau sepi dengan bunga-bunga peoni bermekaran, teratai yang bergembira dan sang gadis tertidur memeluk riak air.

Sang iblis bermata merah begitu mencintai putri cantik yang selalu tersenyum bahkan saat matanya terpejam dan dibuai mimpi.

Tapi iblis selalu diperbolehkan untuk egois dan tidak peduli pada semua orang yang merindukan kasih sayang sang putri. Dia akan selalu memiliki putri cantik berambut panjang untuknya sendiri.

Dan tak akan ada yang bisa merubah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**33. Privacy**

Hinata tidak bisa menahan suaranya yang terkejut saat dia merasakan jemari dingin menyentuh lengannya. Didorong tenaga yang begitu kuat, Hinata terhempas ke dinding.

Gelap setelah pintu ditutup.

Nafas hangat membelai kulit wajah Hinata, dan suara desis yang membuat Hinata semakin bingung.

Tapi Hinata tidak tersesat. Dia berada di tempat yang memang menjadi tujuannya. Kamar rawat nomor 211, kamar yang menjadi tempat Uchiha Sasuke istirahat hingga kondisinya kembali pulih.

"A-a-ano... Uchiha-san..."

Nafas Sasuke semakin dekat, Hinata berusaha menghindar tapi dia hanya menemui dinding keras yang seolah mendorongnya agar mendekat pada Uchiha Sasuke, pasien di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Suara desis dari Sasuke datang lagi, Hinata menutup matanya lekat-lekat hingga terasa sakit. Tekanan jemari Sasuke di lengan Hinata semakin dalam. Rintihannya justru mendorong tubuh Sasuke semakin dekat padanya.

"S-s-sa-saya akan teriak."

Nada tawa Sasuke pendek, mengejek. "Itu akan merugikanku," dia membalas ancaman Hinata. "Tapi juga menguntungkanku," lanjutnya.

Hinata membuka matanya, "Eh?"

"Aku akan rugi karena ini harus berakhir. Tapi aku akan untung karena aku bisa saja bilang ini semua salahmu. Karena masuk kesini di jam larut malam seperti ini."

"I-i-ini... t-tu-tugas."

"Tugas?" tanya Sasuke, memancing lebih banyak kata dari bibir Hinata.

Mendengar tak ada suara selain nafas Hinata yang cepat, Sasuke menggoda dengan memainkan ujung hidungnya di pipi Hinata yang terasa hangat.

"Uchiha-san... o-o-one-onegai..." Hinata merintih lagi.

"Kau luluh juga," Sasuke bilang. "Akhirnya." Puas dengan reaksi Hinata, Sasuke segera menjauh. "Kau mau mulai dari mana?"

"Eh?" Hinata terlalu shock untuk berpikir.

"Jangan mesum. Kau mau mulai dari mana pemeriksaan harian-mu. Itu tugasmu kan?"

Hinata menghela nafas lega. "Oh..."

Sasuke lupa bahwa permainan sudah selesai. Tapi dia juga siap memulai permainan lagi dengan Hinata. Dengan sigap, dia maju lagi, sekali lagi merapatkan Hinata ke dinding. "Atau kau mau yang--

"JANGAN!!" Hinata berteriak.

"Aku belum selesai bicara."

Hinata masih takut untuk mendengar lanjutan kalimat Sasuke. Dalam hati dia mulai menghitung, mencoba mengingat hal lain untuk melupakan situasinya yang tak menguntungkan.

"Atau kau mau yang lebih tradisional?" pertanyaan Sasuke menggoda.

"Eh...?"

"Mencontek laporan hasil check-up tadi siang," Sasuke menjawab. Hinata merasa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering, mengangguk pelan dan berusaha untuk segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Dengan sedikit sisa keberanian, Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak menyentuh seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang entah kenapa suka mempermainkannya. Sehari dua kali setiap dia mendapat tugas memeriksa keadaan kesehatan putra bungsu Fugaku, karena sepertinya Sasuke menolak sentuhan perawat lain.

Dua kali sehari. Enam hari seminggu.

Hinata tidak sabar menunggu hingga Sasuke sehat.

"Cepatlah s-se-sehat, Uchiha-san." Hinata membungkuk setelah menyalin hasil pemeriksaannya tadi siang dari papan yang terpasang di ranjang Sasuke.

Menolak melihat mata Sasuke yang mengikuti langkahnya, Hinata terus mempertahankan tenaga sampai kebebasan yang gemilang tercapai. Tangannya terasa gatal untuk segera menyentuh pegangan pintu.

"Kita kencan jika aku sudah keluar."

Hinata terpaksa berhenti, atau mungkin dihentikan lagi oleh suara Sasuke.

Berbalik, Hinata sekali lagi menemui pasien nakal yang membuatnya stress. "Eh?"

"Kau sering sekali begitu, 'Eh?'. Apa ada yang salah?"

Hinata menggeleng, "B-bu-bukan, tapi—"

"Ya sudah! Sekarang keluar, aku perlu istirahat. Pemeriksaan yang kau lakukan selalu mengurangi jumlah waktu istirahatku."

Hinata membeku di lantai, Sasuke menyambut hangat ranjang yang tidak nyaman.

Tak lama, tubuhnya tidak banyak bergerak, pura-pura tidur.

Dan Hinata... "Eh...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Folklore saya bikin setelah liat fanart-nya Warrior-of-Ruin di dA, saya suka SasuHina bikinannya. Apalagi Unexpected... Haah... makin cinta ama pairing ini. Liat juga 5 cool guys by Lenap, wuih!! KEREN!! Mas-mas chuunin dan jounin jadi mafia hehe ^^v**

**Out Of Character, favorit saya. Sasuke ngirim SMS ke Hinata pas kelas lagi ribut. So sweet...**

**Water and Fire. Katanya sih elemen Hinata itu Yin atau air. Sasuke Yang atau api. Kalo salah, mohon maaf... Tapi saya selalu ngerasa Hinata itu kuat meskipun tampilannya lemah. Sebaliknya Sasuke yang gampang terpengaruh mengindikasikan dia lemah dan butuh pegangan. Kasihan...**

**Arti nama Hinata itu sunny place kan ya?**

**Privacy, judul aslinya Naughty. Sasuke-nya naughty banget!**

**Oke, terima kasih untuk review sebelumnya. **

**Saya selalu suka baca review, so, review please...**

**-rb-**


	4. Chapter 4

**34. Teddy Bear**

"_Happy Birthday_," ujar Mikoto.

Kain penutup mata yang menghalangi penglihatan Sasuke, dilepas Itachi. Tanggal 23 Juli tahun itu, Sasuke berusia lima tahun. Bagi anak-anak, toko mainan adalah surga terindah yang pernah dilihat.

"Oke, pilih hadiahmu."

Sasuke ingat Itachi pernah menyarankan padanya untuk memilih mainan yang bersifat edukasi. Ayahnya bilang pada Sasuke untuk memilih sesuatu yang disukai kebanyakan anak laki-laki, entah robot-robotan atau pasukan tentara berukuran mini. Teddy Bear adalah pilihan Mikoto selain nama-nama mainan yang semuanya diikuti kata imut.

Sasuke mulai berjalan, matanya terkagum-kagum dengan semua jenis mainan yang ada di setiap rak _display_. Lalu berhenti saat melihat boneka yang sendirian, berdiri diam di ujung lorong.

Boneka yang mirip anak perempuan itu mengenakan pakaian seperti Alice di Wonderland, berwarna biru dengan aksen renda di bagian bawah roknya yang menggembung. Sasuke segera tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

Berlari ke satu arah, Sasuke mendekati boneka yang kini mengangkat wajahnya. Pipinya bersemu merah, bibirnya mungil dan rambut gelapnya memantulkan cahaya lampu.

Uchiha kecil berpipi bulat menarik lengan si boneka. "Okaa-chan!" teriak Sasuke, tanpa ragu menyeret boneka yang ternyata juga bisa berjalan. Wow, bahkan kulitnya terasa lembut dan tidak keras. "Aku mau yang ini," Sasuke bilang, matanya cerah karena senang.

"K-ko-konnichiwa..." si boneka bicara dengan suaranya yang begitu lembut dan pelan, lalu membungkuk. Sasuke sudah menemukan mainan yang tidak hanya berpenampilan manis, tapi juga bisa berjalan dan bicara. "A-ano..." Mata si boneka yang pucat melirik malu, menekan bibirnya kemudian.

"Dia di sana!" seseorang berteriak.

Keluarga Uchiha yang bingung dan terkejut, segera beralih pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut panjang yang berlari mendekat. Tak lama, seorang pria yang juga berambut panjang, menyusul.

"Hinata-chan!" teriak si anak laki-laki. Napasnya terengah-engah saat berdiri di antara empat Uchiha yang tidak mengenalnya.

"Neji nii-chan!" si boneka memeluk anak laki-laki yang kemudian membelai punggung gadis mungil bernama Hinata.

Saat si pria akhirnya tiba, dia segera membungkuk. "Maaf merepotkan Anda," katanya. "Putri saya tiba-tiba menghilang."

Mendengar suara si pria, Hinata melepas Neji untuk memeluk kaki kanannya, "Otou-chan!"

Keluarga Uchiha yang akhirnya memahami situasi, bersikap sopan dengan memperkenalkan diri. Hari itu, Uchiha Fugaku yang tengah belanja untuk putra bungsunya Sasuke, bersama Mikoto, istrinya dan Itachi, putra pertamanya; mengenal Hyuuga Hiashi dan Neji yang juga berulang tahun di bulan Juli.

Hinata yang menangis, kemudian digendong ayahnya. Hiashi sekali lagi meminta maaf sebelum pergi.

Sasuke maju untuk menarik telapak tangan kiri Hiashi yang besar. Pria Hyuuga itu berhenti, menatap ke bawah di mana Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya.

Si kecil yang berulang tahun lalu bertanya, "Apa kalian satu set?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**35. Contagious**

Udara mengirim harum tubuhnya. Cahaya membuat Sasuke melihat kecantikannya. Sentuhan Hinata selalu menyambut sentuhan Sasuke.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mengerti kenapa Itachi tidak menolak saat Fugaku bilang untuk mendekati seorang Hinata yang tak banyak bersosialisasi. Seperti Itachi, Hinata juga mencoba.

Yang jadi masalah kini, di acara makan malam di mana Hinata selalu diundang, Sasuke mulai tertular penyakit kakaknya. Dan setiap detik terasa semakin mendarah daging karena Hinata selalu tersenyum, selalu menyebarkan virusnya meski dia hanya duduk diam dan menikmati sajian makan malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**36. Haven**

Hobi Sasuke itu tidur. Hinata akan tersiksa jika Sasuke tidur.

Ototnya sering terasa kaku dan kram setiap kali Sasuke memilih pangkuan Hinata sebagai bantalan, sofa dijadikan ranjang, dan dua lengan Hinata menjadi lagu pengantar tidur yang terus membelai rambut hitam Sasuke.

Bagi Sasuke, tidur adalah kegiatan yang paling menyenangkan. Bagi Hinata, menyesakkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**37. Precious**

Gelap yang menyelimuti ruangan kerja Hyuuga Hiashi, tertutup sepenuhnya saat Hinata menekan tombol lampu dan menyebar sinar terang di ruangan yang ternyata tidak kosong. Dua orang asing bertopeng ski menatapnya saat Hinata sadar ada yang menerobos masuk.

"Jangan teriak!" salah satunya memberi perintah. Hinata terpaksa mengangguk.

Malam musim panas membuat Hinata keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil air di dapur. Dia mendengar suara gesekan yang kemudian disusul dengan suara laki-laki yang bukan milik Neji atau Hiashi. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa bahaya menantinya di rumah sendiri.

Salah satu dari mereka memperhatikan penampilan Hinata yang hanya mengenakan gaun tidur sutra berwarna ungu pucat. Bentuk tubuhnya yang feminin terlihat jelas karena bahan lembutnya yang berkilau.

"Di mana permatanya?" Pria bertopeng ski putih mulai menyerah setelah menggeledah hampir semua laci penyimpanan. "Kita hanya perlu permatanya," dia bilang, diburu waktu.

Pria yang lain tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya berjalan mendekat pada Hinata yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Dia di sini, Aniki," si pria bertopeng hitam bilang.

"Di mana?"

Sosok yang berdiri tidak seberapa jauh dari Hinata kemudian mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk lurus ke arah Hinata, "Di sini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**38. Relaxation**

"Tempatmu di sana." Hinata mendorong Sasuke sekali lagi agar keluar dari ruang ganti di kolam onsen khusus perempuan. Warna merah semu di pipi Hinata semakin gelap karena sifatnya yang pemalu dan uap air yang menembus pertahanan pintu kaca.

"Di sana aku sendirian," kata Sasuke.

Hinata menunduk saat tertawa begitu pelan. Alasan Sasuke selalu berubah begitu mudah. "Tidak akan ada hal buruk meski kau sendirian," Hinata menolak alasan Sasuke dengan halus.

"Kau juga sendirian, kita berbagi kolam yang sama. Sendirian akan membosankan," kata Sasuke lagi.

Hinata menggeleng kali ini, memaklumi dan sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi alasan dari Uchiha yang dia nikahi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Membenahi ikatan yukata-nya, Hinata masuk diikuti Sasuke yang senang meski menutupi senyum yang hampir terpajang di wajahnya. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan teriak kegirangan hanya karena istrinya memberi ijin untuk berbagi kolam air panas onsen.

Air yang menyebar aroma jahe dan kayu manis, membawa efek yang menenangkan. Hinata bergerak ke tengah agar bisa memandang salju yang masih turun dari langit mendung. Sasuke tidak bilang bahwa dia tertarik dengan mudah untuk mendekat pada istrinya. Dia tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa Hinata memegang kendali atas dirinya.

Dia seorang pria, seorang suami. Dan sebagai Uchiha, dia perlu melindungi istrinya. Bagaimana bisa melindungi jika mereka berjauhan? Dengan membuat alasan palsu, Sasuke menyimpan kata saat mendekat pada Hinata yang sudah terlebih dahulu menikmati air panas di kolam mata air tradisional.

Tujuan mereka untuk mendapatkan ketenangan setelah bulan madu, hampir tercapai jika saja anggota keluarga lain tidak mengganggu.

Pertama, Neji masuk. Tanpa peduli peringatan Sasuke, dia menempati posisi kosong di samping Hinata.

"Kenapa? Aku sepupunya. Kami biasa mandi bersama saat anak-anak." Si Hyuuga yang tidak suka bicara itu kemudian memejamkan mata, mencemooh posisi Sasuke sebagai suami Hinata.

Yang selanjutnya masuk, lebih mencengangkan. Uchiha Itachi yang masih single merasa perlu mengawasi adiknya demi nama baik Uchiha.

Sasuke segera menarik Hinata agar lebih mendekat dengannya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi selanjutnya.

Saat Itachi dengan bangga melepas perlindungan dan telanjang, Hinata pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**39. Silver Moon**

Bila semua penguasa memiliki rahasia, begitu pula Uchiha Sasuke yang menyimpan rahasianya rapat-rapat. Di rumah besar dengan kemewahan yang seolah tak memiliki batas, ada tempat sunyi di mana ia menyimpan rahasianya.

Hanya dengan memandang kehadirannya di antara dinding tinggi berwarna gelap, Sasuke merasa dia telah memiliki segala hal yang dia inginkan di muka bumi.

Bagi orang lain, Hinata mati. Bagi Sasuke, Hinata hanya tertidur.

Tubuhnya yang dingin hanya kelelahan dan tidak bergerak. Rambut panjangnya yang perlahan memudar hanya perlu sedikit sentuhan cahaya ramah agar kembali berkilau. Dan napas hidupnya yang terhenti hanya perlu sedikit darah agar dia bangun dan merasa lapar.

Hinata akan menjadi seperti dirinya, abadi seperti hati yang tidak akan pernah mengenal mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**40. Kiss**

"Kau bilang aku h-harus memejamkan m-mata."

Sasuke hanya menepuk keningnya. "Kau terlalu kaku."

"Jadi?"

"Tenang dan santai, biarkan aku, ehm... maksudku, Naruto maju duluan."

"L-lalu?" Hinata bertanya, malu dan merasa aneh karena harus mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Sasuke.

"Kita coba lagi."

"L-lagi?"

"_Practice makes perfect_," Sasuke membuat alasan.

Sasuke ingin wajahnya-lah yang muncul di benak Hinata saat dia berpikir tentang _first kiss_, bukan Naruto atau orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**41. Sake**

Rasanya sedikit pahit, ada rasa manis dan sensasi yang membakar tenggorokan. Lalu hangat saat perlahan menjalar di tubuh.

"Sake?" Naruto bertanya.

Sasuke diam, mengingat lagi malam berhujan yang dingin saat dia pulang dan Hinata menyambutnya dengan ciuman yang begitu berani, di luar sifatnya yang pemalu.

"Hinata tidak suka Sake," kata Naruto. "Lagipula aku tidak ingin dia minum minuman beralkohol."

Sasuke juga ingat setelah itu Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, menariknya untuk lebih mendekat.

"Kudengar Sake itu berefek buruk bagi kesehatan lambung." Naruto menarik mangkuk ramen dan memilih air mineral untuk teman hidangan favoritnya.

Sasuke hanya ingat setelah itu Hinata mundur dengan langkah gontai, memandang Sasuke setelah dia sadar warna gelap rambutnya jelas bukan milik Naruto. Dengan susah payah, Hyuuga yang menunggu Naruto pulang, meminta maaf. Napasnya yang beraroma alkohol selalu diingat Sasuke.

Rasanya sedikit pahit, karena yang Hinata lakukan padanya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Ada rasa manis, saat Sasuke tidak menolak dan justru menikmati kesalahan Hinata.

Dan sensasi yang membakar tenggorokan begitu Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat bohong, "Tidak apa-apa."

Lalu hangat saat perlahan menjalar di tubuh saat Hinata mengucapkan, "Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**42. Breathless (Kiss part 2)**

"S-Sa-Sasuke."

Uchiha yang memejamkan mata hanya bisa bersenandung senang. "Hmm...?" Tubuhnya masih mencondong ke arah Hinata. Dua tangannya diam tak bergerak di pinggang Hinata.

"Bel-nya s-su-sudah berbunyi."

Semua kesenangan terhapus saat akhirnya Sasuke mulai sadar bahwa waktu masih berjalan. Membuka matanya, Sasuke menatap tajam pada Hinata yang menekan bibirnya."Kita latihan lagi."

Hinata menggeleng.

Wajah Sasuke masih belum juga mundur. Hinata menutup bibirnya saat Sasuke makin maju. "_Practice makes perfect_," ujar Sasuke dengan nada pelan yang menggoda.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Hinata mendorong bahu Sasuke. "Kelasnya akan segera mulai." Hyuuga yang suka tepat waktu, bergegas meninggalkan atap sekolah yang sepi.

Saat Hinata menuruni anak tangga, Sasuke berlari untuk menyusul dan menghentikan Hinata. Matanya menyerang Hinata seperti hewan liar yang siap memangsa santapannya. "Kalau begitu kau harus putus dengan Naruto."

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena aku bilang begitu."

"T-tapi..."

"Karena aku ingin begitu."

"Tidak b-bisa!" Hinata berusaha menunjukkan keberatannya. "Aku suka Naruto."

Sasuke ingin, benar-benar ingin, dia-lah yang menjadi alasan keberanian Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**43. Onigiri**

Semua yang berada di kantin siang itu, tercengang dalam bingung. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang punya basis kuat _fan-club_ di sekolah, menghampiri Hyuuga Hinata yang membuka bento-nya, hampir menikmati onigiri buatan sendiri saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik lengannya untuk melahap onigiri berselimut nori di tangannya.

"Enak," dia bilang, lalu melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**44. Jealousy**

Setelah Naruto, muncul nama teman baik Hinata. "Kiba?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Sasuke mengetuk dagunya pelan, memikirkan nama lain. "Shino? Neji? Lee? Gaara? Kankuro?"

Hinata mendesah kesal, tapi tetap menjaga emosinya.

Sasuke memfokuskan perhatiannya ke mata Hinata. "Sakura? Ino? Tenten? Temari?"

"SASUKE!" Hinata berteriak, tidak lagi mengunci kemarahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di "Teddy Bear" Sasuke super aho! Seegitu polosnya sampe mikir Hinata dan keluarganya satu set mainan. Di "Kiss" Hinata yang aho, mau aja dibegoin Sasuke.**

**"Contagious" Terpengaruh fic GaaHina-nya Ava yang hebat, "Virus"**

**"Silver Moon" Waktu itu pernah ngobrolin fic vampire sama Ava-kun setelah baca fic Indo yang temanya vampire. Eh~ ternyata yaoi. Trus, tiba-tiba Ava nanya, kalo vampire-nya cowok semua, gimana mating-nya ya? rully yang loading-nya lemot gak bisa jawab. Akhirnya bersemangat pengen bikin SasuHina yang temanya vampire, sampe sekarang belum kesampean. **

**"Relaxation" Dari dulu saya penasaran sama yang namanya onsen. Kalo bisa sampe nginjekin nih kaki bantet di Hokkaido, saya mau berendam di onsen pas salju turun *mata berkaca-kaca***

**"Jealousy" Sasuke juga punya cara jealous yang lain dari yang lain. Sampe2 cewek juga dicurigain. Parah! **

**"Precious" yang jadi malingnya tau kan siapa?**

**Seperti biasa, saran, kritik, ide atau pertanyaannya saya tunggu...**

**-rb-**


	5. Chapter 5

**45. First Love (Part 1)**

Hanya ada air mata saat Hinata mendengar ucapan maaf dari Sakura. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan karena hatinya yang sakit tidak akan cukup merubah keadaan. Karena betapapun kuatnya perasaan yang bersarang di jiwanya, tak akan pernah bersambut. Karena meskipun setelah keberanian dia miliki untuk menyampaikan perasaannya, tak akan ada balasan dari orang yang dia suka. Deritanya bukan derita orang lain, cintanya selalu menjadi milik Hinata seorang.

Karena Naruto tidak pernah melihat Hinata, dia hanya melihat indah warna rambut Sakura, ceria senyum Sakura, dan seperti cara Hinata menyukai Naruto, Naruto menyukai segalanya yang ada pada diri Sakura.

**.**

_About this time tomorrow, I'll probably be crying, most likely thinking about you. Even if one day I fall in love with someone else. I'll remember to love, you taught me how. _(Utada Hikaru)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**46. Forgiveness (Part 2)**

Billboard berukuran besar terpampang di jalan utama. Lampu-lampu neon berselaras dengan gelap langit malam. Pejalan kaki menciptakan ritme seperti pukulan nada di lagu gembira. Suara yang saling bersahut menyusun lirik yang mengambang seperti daun yang menghasilkan riak di permukaan air.

Angin dingin menarikan rambutnya yang panjang. Diantara keramaian dan pergerakan dunia yang maju, Hinata terhenti dalam jeda pendek.

Lampu lalu lintas menghentikan kakinya. Menunggu dengan pasif, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di sisi jalan yang berseberangan dengan seorang gadis bermata pucat.

Kini hanya ada jalan lebar yang menghalangi. Sedetik setelah lampu menggerakkan mereka lagi, benang merah akhirnya tidak lagi transparan. Takdir akan mengalah agar kisah mereka menemukan titik awal.

**.**

_If one day they are connected together and form a line. I remember today that the fighting never ends. Maybe everyone wishes to believe in something._ (Hamasaki Ayumi)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**47. Good-bye Days (Part 3)**

Tenten sekali lagi memohon pada Hinata. Senyum Hinata yang lembut, membuat wanita tinggi berambut coklat itu semakin bersemangat mendorong Hinata untuk melupakan masa lalu.

Omiai yang direncanakan Tenten sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, akhirnya terwujud hari itu.

Menunggu bus menuju café kecil di pusat kota, Hinata berdiri bersama Tenten yang terus menceritakan tentang pria yang akan dikenalkannya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya berdiri diam, senyumnya yang tipis menjadi perhatian seorang pemuda yang mendengar suara musik melalui sepasang earphones. Matanya yang gelap, tajam.

Tubuhnya bersandar di tiang kuat bus shelter, kepalanya agak miring mengikuti pergerakan rok Hinata yang bahagia dimainkan angin musim semi.

Tanpa ada panggilan, Hinata menoleh.

Waktu terhenti sejenak saat mata mereka saling memandang. Segalanya bergerak begitu pelan dan lembut; sentuhan angin di rambutnya yang gelap, belaian cahaya matahari di kulitnya yang bersih, dan udara sejuk yang menyentuh suara musik di telinganya.

Mereka adalah orang asing sekarang, tapi jiwa mereka begitu familiar satu sama lain.

**.**

_Oh Good-bye days. I feel like things are changing now. So long yesterday._ (YUI)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**48. Miracle (Part 4)**

Warna biru langit menjadi warna yang ia lihat tanpa rasa bosan. Cahaya matahari, kuat menyirami tubuhnya diantara kehampaan. Hinata tidak lagi menangis meski cinta masih belum hadir untuknya. Hinata tidak lagi membenci diri sendiri meski dia kesepian.

Di sela waktu istirahat, Hinata mendaki tangga menuju atap gedung tempatnya bekerja. Selalu ada kebebasan yang dihadirkan tempat sepi itu.

Saat senandung suara lembut Hinata menghiasi siang, seorang Uchiha menikmati kerapuhan yang terpajang di hadapannya. "Ingin terbang?" suaranya bertanya.

Hinata tidak langsung membalas, entah bagaimana dia merasa segalanya berakhir disana.

Ketukan langkah Sasuke diatas lantai atap, pelan tapi berirama, menyeimbangkan dengan nafas Hinata. Dia berdiri di samping Hyuuga yang sendirian, menerima posisi barunya di dunia Hinata yang berkabut.

Matahari kali ini tersentuh ketukan nada detak jantungnya, melebur pelan sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hati Hinata yang selalu tertutup. Nama Uzumaki yang dulu adalah matahari di hidupnya, terusir cahaya lain yang lebih redup. Sinar lemah itu kini menembus kabut yang dulu tebal. Hinata akhirnya tidak sendirian.

"Uchiha Sasuke," katanya, memperkenalkan diri dengan menyebut nama yang dia miliki sejak lahir. Menawarkan awal baru untuk Hyuuga yang sendirian. "Kau?"

Lalu Hinata menyambut tawaran itu. "Hyuuga Hinata." Memberanikan diri sekali lagi.

**.**

_Resiliently, gently, I'm healed. When we met my heart became fixated on you. Perhaps the feeling that runs through me is love._ (BoA)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**49. Dareka no negai ga kanau koro (Part 5)**

Setelah panggilan ke-tiga, Hinata baru bisa mendengar suara Sasuke di ujung telepon. "Kau kenapa?" suara pelan Hinata bertanya. Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

Musim panas mulai menunjukkan ketidak-adilannya dengan hujan yang selalu tak bisa diprediksi. Payung merah Hinata goyah karena dorongan keras angin. Meski dibawah perlindungan, hampir sekujur tubuhnya basah karena hujan.

"Sasuke?" Hinata menanti jawaban atau sekedar mendengar suara Sasuke di telinganya.

Tidak, dia tidak akan meminta penjelasan meski dia tidak mengerti sikap Sasuke yang melarangnya menjaga Akamaru untuk Kiba, atau membantu Chouji di toko bakery-nya, atau mendampingi Shikamaru di pertemuan kantor.

Hinata hanya ingin mendengar suara Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya ingin orang lain berhenti memanfaatkan kebaikan Hinata. Dia hanya ingin Hinata jadi miliknya sendiri.

**.**

_The more I wish for your happiness, the more selfish I become._ (Utada Hikaru)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**50. Automatic (Part 6)**

Masih terjebak diantara hujan dengan pakaian yang semakin basah, Hinata menanti dengan sabar. Sasuke bilang, dia akan datang menjemputnya. Sasuke bilang, dia akan menjemput Hinata di bus shelter tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali.

Tapi Hinata tidak ingat, seingatnya, pertama kali mereka bertemu di atap gedung.

Hinata berharap bisa mendapat lebih banyak informasi, Sasuke justru menutup telepon.

Setidaknya, hujan telah berubah menjadi gerimis sekarang. Setidaknya, Hinata telah aman berada di bawah atap kokoh bukan payung lemah.

Hinata tetap menutup mulutnya saat tiba-tiba mantel besar melapisi bahunya. Warna hitam terlihat pudar saat mata Hinata melihat Sasuke telah berdiri di sampingnya, tidak berbicara, hanya memandang ke depan.

Sasuke adalah pribadi yang sulit dipahami. Dia seperti puzzle yang begitu rumit tapi membuat ketagihan. Dia adalah tantangan yang menajamkan kecerdasan. Dia adalah keindahan yang langsung terlihat meski tanpa cahaya. Dia adalah seseorang yang kuat tapi hatinya lembut.

"Kau akan kedinginan dengan baju tipis itu," kata Sasuke.

Sasuke memberikan perhatiannya tanpa kata. Dia tidak akan menulis puisi atau lagu untuk menunjukkan perasaannya. Dia selalu bertindak dengan caranya sendiri.

**.**

_All it takes is being by your side. It's like I'm in paradise with you._ (Utada Hikaru)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**51. YOU (Part 7)**

Pintu dibuka, Sasuke masuk. Apartemen luas, sepi dari apapun yang menandakan keberadaan orang lain.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Hinata masuk, merasakan tubuhnya melayang di dalam ruangan dengan atmosfer Sasuke yang begitu kuat. Jendela tanpa tirai, mengijinkan cahaya matahari masuk melalui kaca bening. Langit-langit tinggi menambah kesan luas. Hampir semua yang ada di ruangan besar itu berwarna gelap. "Kupikir kita bertemu pertama kali di atap gedung."

Sasuke menghampiri mesin pembuat kopi, memperhatikannya sejenak kemudian berjalan menuju barisan kabinet di dapur untuk mengambil krim. Sifatnya yang selalu memilih diam, bisa diterka Hinata. Sasuke lalu menyusun dua mug di atas meja utama dapur, mengambil roti gandum lalu berjalan mendekati toaster. Setelah itu dia kembali ke mesin pembuat kopi, menekan tombol dan membiarkan benda itu bekerja.

Hinata melihat semua yang dilakukan Sasuke dari tempatnya berdiri. Mantel besar berwarna hitam masih dia kenakan, aroma Sasuke yang menyebar, membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Jadi kau tidak ingat?" Sasuke akhirnya bicara.

"Ingat apa?"

"Omiai, wanita berambut coklat, rok bermotif bunga, dan blus berenda."

Roti muncul dari toaster, harumnya mulai membuat Hinata merasakan lapar. "Omiai?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kita bertemu pertama kali di bus shelter dekat gedung apartemen ini." Sasuke tidak menunggu hingga Hinata menyahut kalimatnya. Dia mengambil selai dari kabinet lain, mengoleskannya di atas toast. "Kau mau tambahan margarin?" Pertanyaan sederhana itu menandakan bahwa dia memaafkan Hinata, segera melupakan masalah sepele yang bagi Sasuke penting. Karena dia tidak akan ingat jika itu adalah hal yang tidak penting.

Mungkin saat itu, Sasuke selalu mengingat Hinata yang tidak mengingatnya. Mungkin sejak hari itu, Sasuke berusaha mencari kesempatan agar dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hinata. Dan kini, disanalah dia, bersama Hinata.

**.**

_So hurt and so tired you had been, more than anyone ever imagined. So sorry I never knew._ (Hamasaki Ayumi)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omiai itu semacam agen biro jodoh di Jepang.**

**Duh... setiap kali denger lagu First Love-nya Hikki, saya selalu keingetan Hinata yang akhirnya patah hati karena Naruto. Sungguh kasihan... "You will always be inside my heart, itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara. I hope that I have a place in your heart too." So sad...**

**Mungkin ini akan menjadi chapter terakhir Paradox. Karena memang idenya random, saya sendiri nggak yakin. Jadi, ya... siapa tau nanti saya datang dengan ide baru dan akhirnya justru meng-update drabble ini. Tapi untuk sekarang, inilah akhirnya. **

**Sim, sim terima kasih karena udah baca dan review. Thank you, all very much**

**-rb-**


End file.
